The Philosopher's Stone
by cheeky-chaos
Summary: Note: This has an original ending! :) Lara Croft decides to find the legendary Philosopher's Stone...but who else wants it? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Part One: Rome

The Philosopher's Stone  
  
Rome was beautiful. I had always thought so. I love the cobbled, twisting streets, the plazas and the fountains. I loved the balconies, the food and I love the people.  
  
Even despite the bad memories I have, I still love the city. I stood on the balcony of my apartment watching the sun go down and breathed in the smells of food, sun and petrol. That's another thing I love - a red sunset over Rome.  
  
After a while, I went inside and began to unpack my suitcase. Out of it came two pairs of khaki shorts, socks, underwear, two sleeveless tops, an evening dress and a pair of strappy stilettos. Pressing a hidden spring, the bottom of the suitcase popped open and I pulled out my holsters and pair of .45's.  
  
I smiled. Thanks to Hilary's idea, no one had known they were there - which is just the way I wanted it. I put the guns and holsters in the draw of my bedside table.  
  
I walked out of my apartment and locked the door. I was still wearing the jeans, boots, white T-shirt and leather jacket I had worn on the plane. I flipped on my sunglasses and walked down the front stairs. The buildings around me were bathed in crimson light.  
  
I walked down the street towards the Opera House, where I would be watching a performance that evening. I passed the old, ornate building and followed the street to an open air market. The smells of lasagna, pizza and coffee hit me as I entered.  
  
For the next hour I wandered around, looking at the silks and souvenirs and eating lasagna. The sky had slowly darkened, and I decided to head back to my apartment. I didn't want to be late.  
  
* * *  
  
An hour and a half later, I stood in the elegant foyer of the Opera House in stilettos and a figure hugging black dress. As I walked, the slit of my dress fluttered open, revealing one long tanned leg. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw some men in tuxedoes looking in my direction, grins on their faces. I smiled wickedly at them. I like being the center of attention.  
  
I looked around me at the glittering chandelier above my head, the rich wood paneling and the plush red carpet beneath my feet. People were gathered in glittering groups, with reds, blues and greens shimmering in the light and gems sparkling at throats and ears.  
  
One of my gloved hands came up to my own diamond necklace. Scenes like this always remind me of my father - he used to take me to the opera when I was a little girl. I blinked away the momentary sadness that had come over me, as it often did when I thought of my father. The necklace and matching earrings that I now wore had been a gift from him.  
  
I made my way upstairs to my box seat and made sure the attaché case I had brought with me was secure between my chair and the balcony railing, before settling in to enjoy the performance.  
  
* * *  
  
Intermission came one and a half hours later. I was enjoying myself. It had been a long time since I had treated myself to a night out at the opera. Sipping a glass of champagne, I looked around at the glittering crowd for a familiar face, but saw none I wanted to talk to.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Lara Croft." A masculine voice said behind me, with a familiar exotic accent.  
  
I turned to see a ruggedly handsome man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and dancing green eyes. "Jonathan." I said coolly.  
  
If he had forgotten our last conversation, I hadn't.  
  
He smiled at me. "You're looking as beautiful as ever." He said, taking my hand and kissing it.  
  
"Let go." I said through clenched teeth, trying to ignore the heat of his hand through my elbow length glove and the tingle I felt at his touch.  
  
He seemed in no hurry to let go, but eventually did when he caught my glare. Instead, he laughed softly. I seethed. Damn that bastard!  
  
"Oh, Lara." He said. "If looks could kill, I think I'd be in trouble."  
  
"You are." I said with false sweetness. "Because while looks can't kill you, I can."  
  
For a moment the grin slipped and a flash of guilt and pain flickered through his gaze, but then it was gone and his grin was back in place. "Still angry with me I see." He said.  
  
"Yes." I agreed flatly.  
  
At that moment the lights dimmed, announcing it was time for the second act. "Well, then" Jonathan said. "Until we meet again, Lara."  
  
"We won't." I said coldly and walked away, his soft chuckle following me.  
  
"Oh, we will, cara. We will." I heard him mutter.  
  
I took a deep breath and tried to calm the anger I felt. My right hand hurt where I had been gripping the champagne flute. It was a wonder it hadn't snapped in my hand. I took another deep breath and drained the glass, letting the bubbles tickle my throat. I was feeling calmer now.  
  
I turned and walked back to my seat after leaving my glass on the small bar. I frowned. To make things worse, Pierre was late. As usual. 


	2. Part Two: The Opera House

I watched the fat soprano in the tight red dress through my opera glasses as she sang her haunting melody. I was once again sitting in my empty box on the right side of the stage. As I watched, I heard soft footsteps come up behind me.  
  
"Well, gol' darn. Ain't she just a picture?" drawled a familiar male voice.  
  
The hand on my shoulder made me turn around. A tall, blond, but decidedly scruffy-looking man stood in front of me. He was wearing a tuxedo, like most men this evening, but the two days worth of stubble and the wrinkles in his clothes made him stand out.  
  
"Ah, the charming Mr. Larson." I said. "Has Pierre let you off the leash? Talking of which, where is our learned friend?"  
  
"Aw, he's around. You got the cash?" Larson asked.  
  
"I've got the cash, but I don't deal with the monkey." I replied.  
  
"Well now, that ain't polite for a lady...even if the monkey has the Mercury Stone?" Larson shot back.  
  
Larson reached into his jacket and pulled something out. A large glowing yellow gem. He held it out so I could see it. The Mercury Stone.  
  
I pulled a slim black attaché case from under my chair. "Lucky I'm in a generous mood."  
  
Then, from behind me, I heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Pierre. "Ah, crawled out from under your rock, I see."  
  
"No need for unpleasantries, Miss Croft." He said, with his heavy French accent. "I'm afraid I must once again relieve you of your burden."  
  
Pierre took the attaché case and handed it to Larson. I rested my arm on the balcony railing and drummed my fingers. I was getting bored with all these dramatics. "Easy come, easy go." I said.  
  
I held out my hand to Pierre, and, gentleman to the last, he bent down to kiss it. I punched him in the face. He staggered back. Larson, with the stone in one hand, threw the attaché case at Pierre and stepped forward. I stood up, took a step towards him and spun, my leg flashing out and kicking the stone from his hand.  
  
It spun through the air, and I flipped backwards, landing on the rail and caught it before it fell into the auditorium – not an easy thing to do in stilettos. I smiled at Pierre and Larson as I tucked the stone into my garter. The gem was cool against my leg.  
  
I turned and leapt across the orchestra, and grabbed the raised curtain. The startled gasps turned to applause as the curtain came down and I landed safely on stage.  
  
I bowed slightly and smiled as roses landed at my feet. But Pierre chose that moment to open fire. I sprinted of the right side of the stage, as Pierre and Larson ran down the stairs in pursuit. "It ain't over 'til the fat lady sings." I heard Larson say, and smiled at the irony of it.  
  
I ran through a maze of corridors, until I burst out onto a side street, and knocked over a flower deliveryman. "Sorry!" I muttered as I jumped onto his scooter and took off down the street.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled.  
  
I heard the sound of a motor behind me and glanced back. Pierre and Larson were chasing me in a stolen taxi. As I watched, they closed the gap between us, and bumped the scooter from behind. I tightened my grip to avoid falling off and accelerated.  
  
"Buckin' bronco, baby!" Larson yelled.  
  
As the bumped the scooter again, I accelerated, before turning sharply down a narrow alley. The taxi drove past it before I heard the squeal of brakes. It reversed and followed me down the alley.  
  
Ahead of me, the alley ended in a metal grill with a small gap underneath. I grinned and just before I was to hit it, I jumped off the bike and rolled safely under it. I stood, and walked to the grill. Pierre and Larson were still heading for me. I grinned predatorily. They weren't going to make it.  
  
"We ain't gonna make that gap, boss!" Larson yelled.  
  
"We'll make it!" Pierre snapped.  
  
"Ain't gonna." Larson repeated.  
  
I took a couple of steps backward as the car crashed into the grill. The bonnet crumpled and the windscreen shattered. "What did I tell you?" Larson asked, touching a bad cut on his forehead.  
  
"Mon Dieu!" Pierre cried, his face and hands cut from the glass.  
  
I blew them both a kiss, turned and walked off into the night. 


	3. Part Three: The Streets of Rome

The night air was cool, but not cold, I decided as I jogged down the empty cobbled street. I was now dressed in my more familiar outfit of boots, khaki shorts and light blue singlet - complete with my pair of automatics, black fingerless gloves and my backpack. I had returned to my apartment to change, after leaving Pierre and Larson. I felt good. This is what I lived for.  
  
I stopped just opposite the backstage entrance of the Opera House, and recalled the map I had glanced at before I left my apartment. According to my reading, the four stones that are said to open the entrance that leads to the Philosopher's Stone were all located in this part of Rome. And I already had one of them.  
  
I jogged towards the end of the street, the map in my mind, and went straight ahead through a small doorway. I entered a small courtyard with walls on two sides and an ornate balcony with elaborate stone pillars on the other. To my left were some stairs leading downwards, but a grill blocked them.  
  
Ducking my head under the hanging greenery about the opening, I went down the stairs to the grill. On the other side was a short corridor with a carved face at the end on the wall. I could just see the opening where the mouth was, and I guessed there was a switch or lever within.  
  
I shook the bars of the grill, but it didn't move. Frowning, I looked for a lock to shoot off or pick, but there was none. Growling slightly, I made my way back up the stairs.  
  
I doubled back to the main street, and turned left. I followed a narrow alley lit with ornate lamps and entered an open courtyard with a fountain. There was a red- and white-stripped awning to the right, and several alleys leading off it, although gates blocked some of them.  
  
I made a mental note of the locked gate and keyhole on the left side of the courtyard, before following the open narrow alley on the right. I turned a corner, and sure enough, there was another carved face on the wall, although a gate did not block this one.  
  
I walked up to it, and peered into the niche that was its mouth. I couldn't see anything, so I shrugged and reached inside. I felt around, but there were no obvious levers or switches inside. I frowned.  
  
Then I had and idea. Brushing my fingers against the back of the niche, I found a stone that protruded out from the rest. I grinned in triumph, and pushed it in. I was greeted by a low grinding noise within the wall.  
  
I returned to the open courtyard, only to find none of the gates had moved. I checked each of the gates anyway, but none opened. Then a thought struck me, and I ran back to the wide street, before turning into the small walled courtyard again.  
  
The grill that barred the way to the carved face was gone. I ran up to it, and reached into the mouth. Again, I pressed the stone button, and heard a grinding noise. A swarm of angry bats flew at me from the corner of the room, and I threw my hands up in front of my face. They flew off after a minute.  
  
I turned and ran back up the stairs and found a large stone block in front of me. I walked around to the side, and saw it was pushed up against the ornate balcony. I smiled and took the hint: I was supposed to go up there next.  
  
I vaulted up onto the block, and then onto the balcony. Before I went through the open doorway in front of me, I turned and looked at the view of Rome I could see to my left, and noticed the sky was turning a pinkish purple as dawn approached.  
  
After a minute, I turned and ran through the doorway and up a ramp into an open-roofed room filled with red furniture and an elaborate rug. I kept going to a rooftop balcony. The view from up here was better, particularly now that the sky was beginning to lighten.  
  
I ran across the walkway leading off it and passed through another doorway onto a ledge. I looked around and saw an alleyway below me, but nothing I could jump to on either side. It seemed as if down was the direction to go.  
  
I turned around and dropped, grabbing the ledge and then letting go to lessen the impact. I landed on my feet and looked around again. There was a window to my right and a dead end, so I turned to the left.  
  
I followed the corridor and noticed that it had peach coloured walls and white molding, like many in Rome. It seemed as if Romans had a preoccupation with the colour. The corridor turned and became a flight of stone steps. About halfway down the stairs was a window that looked out over a small street to the building next door.  
  
I made a mental note of that, before following the stairs down. Just as I reached the second last step, a dog raced out of the room on the left and attacked me. I quickly jumped over it, and rolled, feeling the stony ground bite into my shoulders.  
  
I came up firing, my heart thumping in my chest, as I felt the familiar rush of adrenaline kick in. The dog ran at me, so I back-flipped out of the way, firing as I went. The dog yelped and fell. Once I was sure the dog was dead, I rose up from the crouch I had landed in and looked around.  
  
I noticed that I was now in an open courtyard with a clothesline stretched across it. There were two doors in the courtyard, but they were both locked. I turned to explore the small room where the dog had come out, and found a switch at the end of a short alley, along with a narrow gate. I pulled the switch, and the gate opened, leading out into the courtyard with the fountain.  
  
Before returning to the courtyard, I ran back up the stairs to the window. There was a small ledge just beyond it, but I couldn't find a latch to open it. Shrugging my shoulders, I drew my guns and shot out the window, before stepping out onto the ledge.  
  
I took a running jump across the gap to the next building and landed in a long corridor. There was a doorway off to the left, and I detoured inside. I followed the ramp upwards, until I came to a platform. I vaulted up onto it, and something caught my eye.  
  
I walked over and found it was a small, dirty key. I picked it up, and brushed the dirt off it. I rolled my shoulders before putting it in my pocket. I would need this. I could feel it. My blood began to pump harder. There was nothing I loved more than a good mystery. Except maybe an adventure.  
  
I exited the room and followed the ramp to a rooftop balcony. There was a railing to the left that looked out over the red- and white-stripped awning and the open courtyard. A courtyard in which a dog was now running around in, barking.  
  
I jumped over the railing, onto the awning. I hit the soft surface and rolled. Standing up I walked to the edge, just as the dog noticed me. It ran towards the awning, and then stood below, barking up at me.  
  
I just grinned coldly at it, and opened my backpack. I dug around inside, until I came up with my laser sight. I clipped it on to one of my automatics, and pointed it at the dog. I aimed the laser sight at the dog's head, and fired. It went down with a short yelp.  
  
I dropped down into the courtyard, and watched for other dogs. When nothing attacked me, I looked around, to decide where to go next. I remember the keyhole I had seen next to the gate on the opposite side of the fountain, and walked over.  
  
Cocking my head to the side, I looked at the lock as I pulled the key out of my pocket. Yes, I should fit. I tried the key, and grinned in triumph when the key turned in the lock and the gate swung open. Beyond it, was a dark corridor and what looked like the trunk of a palm tree.  
  
Stepping through the doorway, I wondered if everything was going to be this easy. Nothing had challenged me yet . . . 


	4. Part Four: The First Stone

I walked into a courtyard with four palm trees, each in a separate garden bed, and the challenge I had been looking for. Ahead of me was a large stone building with elaborate pillars - and Larson standing on the balcony on the second floor.  
  
A split second after I entered, when he saw me, he began firing at me. I grabbed my guns and ran forward, firing at him. I reached the safety beyond the pillars on the ground floor, and Larson began to chant, "Come out, come out, wherever you are . . . "  
  
I flipped backwards twice and fired at him, before he yelped and disappeared. So much for a challenge. This was too easy.  
  
There was a doorway in the center of the pillars, leading up to the building, which I ran through, but veered off to the left and down a ramp into a small room. Lying on top of a crate was a curious golden object. It was a six-pointed star inside a circle. I picked it up, and was surprised by its weight.  
  
I put it in my backpack and, after backtracking, continued up the ramp to the second floor balcony. But when I moved out through the archway onto the balcony itself, I found Larson waiting on a ledge opposite me, grinning. Then he opened fire once again.  
  
I ducked back into the stone building and stood with my back to the wall, on the right side of the archway. "Damn." I muttered when a chip of stone cut my right arm. I tightened my grip on my guns and pivoted so I could just see around the corner, and shot at Larson.  
  
I didn't really want to kill the stupid man, but he was really beginning to annoy me. I ducked back when I heard the ominous click of an empty chamber. As Larson fired at me some more, I reached inside my backpack and pulled out two new clips.  
  
The rasp and click of metal on metal echoed off the stone walls around me, as I reloaded my automatics. I spun around and plugged at Larson again, until I heard him swear and he disappeared again.  
  
Cautiously I waited and looked around. Where was Pierre? Was he waiting to ambush me too? Minutes ticked by with no sound but the gentle breeze blowing through the palm trees, and I decided the coast was clear. I re- holstered my guns and stepped out onto the balcony.  
  
Ahead of me, connected to the balcony, was a tightrope. Far below was the dark stone courtyard, and I could see the tops of the tall palm trees. Putting those thoughts aside, I walked towards the rope, and tested it. It seemed to be able to take my weight.  
  
So I stepped out, my arms to the side for balance, and began to cross the rope. My feet walked on in front of the other, as I concentrated to keep my balance. When I got to the middle of the rope, I felt my balance slipping and I began to lean to the left.  
  
I threw my weight to the right and took a minute to regain my balance. My heart was racing in my chest. I took a deep breath and continued. After another stressful minute, I reached the other side. I made a mental note to string a tightrope across the balcony at home, so I could practice for the future.  
  
I took a moment to look about me, while I was on the ledge. To my right was the open courtyard, and oppose me was the wall of a building. I dropped down into the street on the other side of the courtyard, and pulled the switch that lead back out into the courtyard with a fountain, before jogging down the street to the left.  
  
Coming to a T-intersection, I noticed the large golden gates to the right. Frowning as I thought, I pictured the map in my head, and tried to figure out where I was. "That's the garden. It must be." I muttered to myself and turned right into the street.  
  
I walked up to the gates and tried to look for a lock, but they were both empty, as were the surrounding walls. I looked through the bars and saw a white building, with ornate arches and an almost temple-like appearance. That was definitely the building I was looking for. I remembered seeing a sketch of it in one of the books I read.  
  
Having found what I was looking for, I had to find a way in. Taking another look at the gates, I decided I couldn't break them down with anything short of dynamite of a tank. The walls were too smooth to climb as well.  
  
I scowled at the gates, before following the street to the left. Maybe there was a back door. But instead of a back door, I found another garden with another set of gates that looked just as strong as the first.  
  
But then I noticed something on the wall beside the gates. I walked over and found a set of grooves in the wall. I ran my fingers over it, and noticed its shape. It looked like a six-pointed star inside a circle . . .  
  
I smiled and pulled out the object I had found earlier. The key. I pushed it into the grooves with a loud click. But nothing happened. There was no grinding noise, no rasping or squeaking as gates swung open. I scowled again, and walked over to the gates before giving them a resounding kick.  
  
They didn't budge. "Dammit!" I swore. Then I saw the second lot of grooves on the other side of the gate, and laughed. There was another key.  
  
Since this end of the street was a dead end, I retraced my footsteps and carried on down the other end of the street. I went through a small doorway at the end, and into a narrow passage drenched with the red light of sunrise.  
  
To my left was a small room, but a quick glance showed me it was empty. I continued up the passage, until I came out into the open air again. I jogged up some steps that led up to a blue door. Tried it, but it was locked. Behind me, and to my left was a ramp that led up to a pair of double doors.  
  
I walked up to them and found the unlocked. I quickly pushed them open, and entered a cramp room, filled with wine casks. In the right back corner, was a locked door. I walked over to it and peered through the barred window.  
  
Sure enough, I saw a golden glint inside. The padlock on the door looked too hard to pick, so I shot it off quickly and kicked the door open. I walked over and picked up the second key, just as a swarm of rats raced out from the back of the room.  
  
I spun and ran out of the room, jumped over the railing on the side of the ramp and then down the stairs, leaving the rats far behind. I ran quickly back to the garden at the far end of the street and fitted the second key into the lock.  
  
The main gates of the garden swung open, and I ran around and entered the garden. Slowing to a walk, I studied the white building as I approached. The gate house. Surrounding the door on the front, were four locks, and there were three hideous gargoyle heads above it.  
  
I looked closely at the locks and found they were each in the shape of the four planetary symbols the keys represented. Mars, Venus, Saturn and Mercury. The Mercury lock was different from all the others because it already contained gold within its grooves.  
  
All that was missing was the golden stone itself. I dug into my backpack and fitted the Mercury Stone into its place with an echoing click.  
  
I heard a noise behind me, and whirled, my guns drawn. "Rodents, I shouldn't wonder." I said. "Big rodents."  
  
'Probably named Pierre and Larson.' I added in my head. 


	5. Part Five: The Second Stone

On a nearby rooftop, Pierre was busy helping Larson regain his footing. They, too, had changed their clothes since the Opera House, and both now wore more casual clothes. Larson wore his usual cowboy boots, jeans and red shirt, while Pierre wore boots, black jeans and a purple shirt under a vest.  
  
When Larson finally stood upright again, he aimed his gun at Lara. And he would have hit her, had Pierre not shoved his arm up. He watched Lara whirl again, and point her guns in their direction. "Idiot! Idiot!" Pierre cried, although with his French accent, it sounded more like "Idio! Idio!"  
  
"What does the cowboy hope to achieve with this mindless firing?"  
  
"Ain't mindless." Larson defended himself. "Or ain't we tryin' to kill her no more then?"  
  
Pierre glared at him. "You were kicked in the head by a horse, oui? So the brain does not work correctly?"  
  
"How'd you know about that?" Larson asked curiously.  
  
"Never mind! Never mind!" Pierre snapped. "We wait until she collects the other pieces. In this fashion we have the full prize for no extra effort."  
  
"You are one clever cookie, boss." Larson said with admiration.  
  
"Comparatively, yes." Pierre told him. "Come, let's get off this roof and I will buy you a milkshake."  
  
* * *  
  
I holstered my guns again, but stayed alert, just in case someone else wanted to take a shot at me again. To my right, I noticed a small room with an empty pool inside it. Since I could see not other ways out, I dived in. The water was freezing! I checked for hidden levers or switches, but there were none.  
  
When I exited the room, I shivered slightly, as the breeze raised goosebumps on my skin. Then I noticed a doorway to the side of the gatehouse, set in the stone wall. I jogged through it and up a winding ramp until I came out into another garden.  
  
There was a large white building, sitting on top of a platform above the garden. Stairs led up to it on either side, and a large bell was nestled in between the thick white pillars. The building was very similar to the gatehouse, with the same temple-like appearance.  
  
But below the platform were three locked gates: one on the left, one on the right and one in the center. I walked up to the one on the left, and peered in. Nothing was inside. But when I looked past the gate in the center, I saw what I was looking for. The second stone.  
  
The gate wouldn't budge, no matter how hard I shook it or kicked it, and shooting it didn't work. I tried looking for a hidden latch, but wasn't surprised when I couldn't find one. It would have been too easy.  
  
I jogged up the stairs to the temple, only to find another locked door. And no way to open it. "Think, Lara!" I muttered. I knew I was missing something.  
  
As I thought, I watched golden light creep over the horizon as the sun began to rise. The golden light crept up, and hit the large bell, turning it a rich bronze colour.  
  
Of course, the bell! Grabbing the gun with the laser sight, I aimed it carefully at the big bell and let off a shot. It hit the bell and a deep ringing sounded out across the city. I glanced back at the door, but it remained shut. The gate?  
  
I ran back down the stairs, and then noticed the now open door in the wall on my right. I vaulted up into the opening, and stared down at a familiar alley. This was where I had found the second garden key.  
  
Opposite me was another opening set into the wall of the next building. I took a running jump and landed safely beyond the doorway. Unfortunately as soon as I did, a swarm of bats attacked me. I waved them away from my face as I walked forward to a now familiar carved face set in the wall and pushed the button.  
  
I returned back to building with a bell, to find the door open. I walked into a large room with a brightly coloured mosaic on the floor. At the back of the room was a marble platform with two raven statues set on pedestals at either end. As I walked towards the platform, I noticed the two open doorways in each of the back corners.  
  
I vaulted up onto the platform and looked at the pedestals. They looked as if they would turn . . . but I couldn't move them. It seemed it was the doorways then.  
  
Choosing the doorway on my left, I jogged down a twisted passage, and found a switch next to a metal grating. I pulled it, and watched, amazed, as the raven statue on the left exploded in a shower of clay shards. Beneath it was a white statue of a dove.  
  
I ran back to the platform, tried the pedestal. It turned once, with a loud grinding sound. It was followed by a creaking noise that made me look up. I noticed a decoratively carved battering ram swinging above me. It seemed to be protecting a platform, from which a groove ran along the wall to a shadowy ledge. Another switch?  
  
I turned and ran down the passage on the right, hoping to find another switch to shatter the second raven. Instead I found another narrow passage leading up. I followed it, and found myself facing the battering ram.  
  
I watched the battering ram swing back and forth. It was swinging too fast to run past, and it was too big to walk around. Or maybe not . . .  
  
I turned to the side with my back to the wall, and edged along, watching the battering ram, until I had edged past the wall. I just fit between the edge of the platform and the battering ram. Stepping backwards, I dropped and grabbed the edge, so I was now hanging from the platform.  
  
I traversed along the edge, above the tiled floor below, until I reached the corner. I gripped the next edge, and swung my body around with a grunt, catching the edge with my other hand before I fell.  
  
I continued to the next corner and repeated the movement. Then I traversed, hand over hand, along the stone groove I had seen from below and pulled up onto the shadowy ledge. I shook my arms, trying to loosen my protesting muscles.  
  
I lit a flare, after digging it out of my backpack, and it lit up the alcove to my right, which did indeed contain a switch. I stepped forward and pulled it. A grinding noise sounded within the wall. I rolled and ran to the edge of the ledge and looked out across the room. Nothing shifted or moved. What . . ? Then I grinned. The gate!  
  
I turned again, stepped back, grabbed the edge and dropped, landing in a crouch. I immediately started sprinting out the door and down the stairs to the garden. The gate blocking the center passage was gone, and the next stone lay gleaming in the early morning light.  
  
The Saturn Stone!  
  
I ran forward and picked it up, spun and headed back down the passage to the first garden. 


	6. Part Six: The Next Gate Phase

Cautiously I approached the gatehouse, watching for any hidden traps. I stifled a gasp when Pierre stepped out in front of me, from the shadows of the gatehouse. I felt my gaze harden and I drew my guns.  
  
"Come, come, Lara." Pierre scolded, as if I was a small child. "We are all friends here."  
  
I opened my mouth to retort, and heard the click of a gun being cocked near my right ear. "Beggin' your pardon, ma'am," Larson drawled. "But if you'd like to put those peashooters away . . . "  
  
I growled, but did as he asked, and holstered my guns. Larson gave me a shove forward and I stumbled slightly. "Now the second stone if you please, Miss Croft." Pierre demanded.  
  
I gave him a cold smile. "Come get it." I challenged.  
  
Pierre growled. "It's a little late in the evening for these games. Larson, search her if you please."  
  
"Well, gosh darn if I don't get the best jobs." Larson leered.  
  
He stepped forward as Pierre aimed a gun at me, in silent warning not to try anything. Larson began to 'search' me, and I scowled. "You might want to try the back pockets." I said sweetly.  
  
Larson grinned at me, and obligingly moved his hands around the back. I kneed him sharply in the groin. He squealed and collapsed at my feet, clutching his privates.  
  
"Larson! Enough!" Pierre snapped. "My patience is exhausted with all this childish nonsense. The stone, Miss Croft."  
  
I eyed the gun still aimed in my direction, and raised my eyebrow. "If you put that in the gate, Pierre, you're going to get a lot more than you bargained for." I warned as I held out the second stone. "Trust me."  
  
Larson had managed to get to his feet while we were talking, and snatched the stone out of my hand. "I'll put it in then." He said in a rough voice, seeming to have recovered, except now he walked funny.  
  
"That would be one of the stupidest moves you've made, and that's saying something, I'm sure you'll appreciate." Larson grunted, and the Saturn Stone slipped into its proper receptacle with an echoing click.  
  
"A nice try as always, Miss Croft." Pierre said when nothing happened.  
  
"Wait for it . . . " I said.  
  
Suddenly an electric bolt zapped Larson, and I was forced to cover my eyes from the light. I blinked a few times, once it had disappeared, and stared at Larson. He had been standing, stupidly, by the Saturn Stone, and now he was on the ground, frantically trying to put out the flames flickering up his legs.  
  
"What is it? What have we done?" Pierre cried, running to help Larson.  
  
I smiled coldly at him. "In your usual flamboyant style, you have set in motion the next gate phase."  
  
"The next gate phase?" Pierre repeated, puzzled.  
  
"If my memory serves me, the gate has realigned itself and if it does not receive two stones in the next few moments . . . pow! If I was you, I'd grab your Cro-Magnon cowboy over there and run as fast as your little legs will carry you."  
  
At that I turned and sauntered away, throwing my final words over my shoulder. "Au revoir, Mon chèr."  
  
* * *  
  
Ten minutes later, I stood in the middle of a cobbled street on the other side of the garden wall. On each side was an open doorway, both of which I had searched. As a result, I now had a small crowbar that would be very useful.  
  
Particularly since the door I wanted to go through was block by a metal door. Signs warning of 'Pericolo' - 'Danger' in Italian - covered the door, but I ignored them. I pried open the door, and pushed it so I could get through.  
  
I entered a small room, with scaffolding on the right. I turned and climbed up, noticing a skylight letting in the golden beams of light of the morning. The bells had begun to toll all around Rome, ringing out their early morning message.  
  
To my right was a box, and another tightrope. I climbed onto the box, and gazed at its other end. Not that far, I decided. So I climbed up onto the box and began to walk across the tightrope. I kept my balance much better this time, and soon reached the other end.  
  
At the other end, I jumped across to a window ledge, and then out onto a metal walkway. I felt the sun warm my skin, and savored the feeling. From the metal walkway I ran through a stone doorway and into a new room.  
  
I dropped from the ledge, onto a paved floor. Large square pillars rose up, and a few were connected by large stone arches. I explored the open room, and soon came across a ladder on the right side of a square pillar on the other side of the door.  
  
There was a door in the middle that led to a corridor that ended in a large round door. It looked rather like a giant shield. I walked up to it, and checked around the edges for a latch, but found none. So I returned to the ladder.  
  
I climbed up to the top, and swung around onto a stone arch. I slid down the steep surface a little way, and looked about. On either side of me was another stone arch, so I turned right, and jumped to the next one, hoping to see a clue as to where I was supposed to go next.  
  
In front of me, I could see the corner of a tiled pathway, so I walked towards to wall on my right, before edging around it and onto the path. I entered a small room, and found a rope hanging from floor to ceiling, and disappearing into a hole in the floor.  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to remember my readings. This should be one of the keys to the next puzzle. I took a moment to roll my head and shoulders, trying to relieve some of the tension. Then I stepped forward and pulled the rope three times.  
  
There was a deep grinding noise, as I had hoped. This meant that the gears that operated the next puzzle were moving into place. At least, I hoped so.  
  
I exited, and edged back around the wall, onto the arch. I jumped back to the center one, and then leaped forward to the next one, just managing to grab the edge before I fell. I then slipped around the nearby wall, and into another room.  
  
There was another rope inside, hanging from ceiling to floor the same as the other. I stepped forward and pulled it once, and a heard a deep groaning noise. The large round door slide to the side. I returned to the stone arch, and dropped to the floor, before turning and entering the large room beyond. 


	7. Part Seven: The Third Stone

The room was large and made of stone. Two torches lit the room with flickering golden light. But what really grabbed my attention was the large statue of a golden armored centurion standing on a large pedestal.  
  
I walked up to it, and noticed the empty receptacle set into its base. I ran my fingers over it, and fell the rough stone beneath my fingertips. It looked like some sort of coin or medallion fit into it, but so far, I had found nothing that would fit.  
  
I frowned, and double-checked the room. It was empty, except for the statue. I walked out, and looked for another passage. When I looked right, I saw the faint flickering of another torch. I ran towards it, and skidded to a stop just in front of a stone wall. I grimaced, and looked up. Hmm . . .  
  
I vaulted up onto the ledge above and found myself standing above another stone room lit by flickering torches. Light hit my eye, as the torchlight reflected off something metal. I jumped down into the room, and walked up to the wall.  
  
Embedded into the wall, was a large golden coin with a roman-style head engraved upon it. I pulled my crowbar out of my backpack and pried it off the wall. It would just fit into the receptacle on the base of the statue.  
  
But just as I did, rats swarmed out of corner of the room. What was it with all the rats? I turned and ran to the opening set high in the wall, from which I entered. I vaulted up onto it, and watched in amazement as the rats climbed up the wall.  
  
I sped back to the room with the statue and ran around in circles until the rats dispersed. Then I put the golden coin in the base of the statue. There was another grinding noise, but nothing within the room moved. Outside, then.  
  
I ran back into the large open room with the stone arches. Ahead of me was another doorway, now open, which I ran through and emerged out onto the cobbled street. There was a white building on my left and the gate on the far end was now open.  
  
I turned and ran up to and through it, ending up in a small courtyard with a narrow alley leading off it. I followed the alley, and found a small pool with a screen of water falling down into it. I made a mental note of it, and continued down the alley, only to find a dead end.  
  
I returned to the pool and dived in. The water was freezing, and I shivered. I swam under water along the rough bottom and came up on the other side of the falling water. The pool wasn't actually that small. Ahead of me, was a dark platform, but I ducked under the water to check around for hidden secrets before I climbed out.  
  
On my left was an underwater passage that led to a small gate. Just beyond I caught a glimpse of gold, and edged forward. Gleaming enticingly beyond the gate was another gatehouse stone. I searched for switches or levers all around the gate, until my burning lungs forced me to surface for air.  
  
I gasped as I broke the surface, before swimming to the platform and pulling myself up. Nothing was easy today. I followed a passage from the platform, and soon came to a large room. A metal walkway ran around the walls of the room, with stairs leading down to the floor on my right.  
  
In the center of the room, was a large metal object that looked rather like a closed flower - except the 'petals' were large metal claws. As I watched, it slowly opened to reveal the floating metal head of a centurion with glowing green eyes.  
  
It slowly rotated around to me, and seemed to weight a beat. What . . ? Then two glowing green beams shot out from its eyes, and I somersaulted to the side, stifling a scream. The beams hit the wall just where I had been standing, sending chips of stone flying.  
  
Once I was safely behind the wall, I slumped down and took a deep breath. My legs feel like jelly, and I could my stomach churned. Bloody Hell! That was close!  
  
After a minute, I stood up again, and carefully edged to the doorway, before peering inside. The head was rotating around the room trying to spot me, and randomly shooting out beams from its eyes.  
  
I drew my guns, and taking another deep breath, I stepped into plain sight and started plugging away at it, before somersaulting out of the way, as glowing green beams shot in my direction. I frowned. My bullets just seemed to bounce off the thing.  
  
I holstered my guns and ran my hands over my face. What was I going to do? This time, when I edged to the doorway, I just turned and looked into the room, tense and ready to react if the head saw me. But it didn't seem to be able to.  
  
I watched it carefully, looking for weak spots. Its eyes continued to shoot beams randomly at the walls. Then I smiled, and drew the automatic with the laser sight. I aimed at it, and let off a shot. One of the green eyes exploded, and the head whirled around. But it still couldn't see me. My smile widened into a grin.  
  
I aimed again, and shot out the other eye. The head spun for a minute, and then exploded in a shower of metal shards, taking the claw-like base with it. I ducked back into the passage, to avoid the debris, until it had all settled. When I looked back into the room, I saw a golden glitter lying on the floor.  
  
I cautiously entered, before running down the stairs towards the object. The Mars Stone! I picked it up, and found myself looking at another doorway. Through it, I could see a large red machine.  
  
I walked to the doorway, and peeked inside. The air was hot around the machine and I tried not to get too close. But I did notice it was missing a valve wheel. Since there was nothing else in the room, I turned and left.  
  
I carefully explored the large room where the head was, and soon found a trapdoor on the far side of the room. I crouched down and pulled it open, before peering down into the darkness. I lit a flare and dropped it in.  
  
From the light of the flare, I could see a ladder so I climbed down and found myself in a large room with a T-shaped pool. My damp clothes still stuck to me from my earlier swim, so I shrugged my shoulders and dived in. The water was cold against my warm skin.  
  
Where the three 'arms' of the pool met was a deep chute ending in a large fan. I noticed the small entrance just above the fan at the bottom. Because the fan was forcing water upwards, I couldn't quite reach the entrance. I groaned inwardly and swam back to the surface.  
  
As I caught my breath, I looked around the pool. Another small opening caught my eye. It was set in the opposite wall of the chute to the other opening, and this one was also higher in the wall. I took a deep breath and swam into it.  
  
I followed the twisting passage until I could surface. I climbed out into a room with a pipe along the wall and a lit torch on the wall. I stared at the torch in surprise. How did it get here? I shook my head and turned my attention to the large pipe in front of me. I grinned when I saw thew valve wheel on it. Just what I need!  
  
I pried the wheel off with my crowbar and carefully put it in my pack. I then made my way back through the underwater passage and back up into the room with the large red machine. I placed the valve wheel in place, and turned it once.  
  
Nothing happened, and I frowned. I resisted the urge to cross my arms over my chest. All this back tracking was starting to drive me nuts! I made my way back to the trapdoor and the T-shaped pool. It seemed as if that other small entrance was my next destination. 


	8. Part Eight: The Last Stone and Trouble!

When I dived into the T-shaped pool for the second time, the water was less of a shock. I swam forward and down and noticed the fan was now still. So that was what the valve was for!  
  
I swam downwards and into the small opening right next to the grate that separated the fan from the rest of the chute. As the bottom of a slight ramp, the passage widened into a hexagon-shaped tunnel. I continued forward and veered through a small opening on the left when I spotted it.  
  
My lungs began to burn as I followed the passage until I finally spotted an opening above me. And not a moment too soon! I broke the surface of the water and took a large gulping breath of musty, stale air and then another. When I caught my breath I surveyed the room I had surfaced in. It was empty.  
  
I ducked back into the water and followed the passage back to the wide tunnel. This time I went the opposite way to before, and followed it as it turned right. Ahead of me were two large fans like the one I had seen before. To the right of the fans was a small square opening, but the current was too strong for me to reach it when I tried.  
  
So instead I let the current carry me until I reached the wall opposite the two fans. I noticed there was a place to surface above me, so I swam upward until I reached it. I took another breath of stale air and eased my oxygen-starved lungs.  
  
I climbed out of the water and found another red machine with a valve wheel. I turned it, but nothing I could see changed. The fans, then. I returned to the water, took a deep breath and swam back to the fans. Sure enough, they were now still. I swam through the square opening, and followed the passage as it twisted and turned.  
  
When I finally found another place to climb out, I cautiously climbed out of the water. A faint breeze chilled my wet skin, and my clothes were plastered to me. I noticed the doorway on my right so I started forward and whirled when a grate shut off the entrance - or exit - behind me. I stepped forward and shook it, but it didn't budge.  
  
Uh oh. In the room beyond I heard a sinister sounding grinding noise. From where I stood I could see the kneeling centurion statue in the room straighten up and raise its deadly looking sword above its head. Not good.  
  
As I watched, I saw a bright greenish-blue light surround the blade until it got to bright for me to look at. I turned my head as the light flashed, and heard the statue jump out of its alcove and land on the floor. I ran into the room, drawing my pistols as I ran.  
  
When I had enough space to maneuver, I turned to face the statue and began pumping him full of bullets. Slowly the statue lowered its sword at me and let off a blast greenish-blue light from its tip. I flipped to the side, barely missing it. Definitely not good.  
  
The statue took a large step towards me, and then another. I continued firing at it until my guns were empty, and it had almost reached me. As it tried to blast me again with the greenish-blue energy, I dropped and rolled through its legs, ejecting the empty clips from my guns as I did.  
  
Before it could turn I rolled to my feet and back flipped up onto the ledge where it had been, and fitted two new clips into my pistols from the bandolier tree fitted into my backpack. I sent a blessing to Bryce, who had been the one to fit it for me.  
  
Again I began to fire my pistols as the statue began to walk towards me again, until it finally crumbled and slumped to the floor. When he did, the window at the alcove shattered, and I threw my hands up to cover my face.  
  
After the window shattered, I climbed up onto the window still and found myself on top of a ledge above and opposite the pool with the waterfall that I had entered through before. I smiled carefully dropped to the street and then jumped into the water.  
  
I swam down and to the left, and grinned in triumph when I saw the gate was open. The last stone! I swam down and picked it up, and swam straight into the next room. When I surfaced I found myself in the small pool off the garden with the gatehouse.  
  
I climbed out of the water and walked back out into the early morning sunshine. I walked towards the gatehouse itself, and caught a flash of red to my left. I drew my guns, smiling wickedly. Larson. "Come out, come, out, wherever you are!" I called.  
  
Larson emerged from behind the left side of the building. "Heck, this ambushin' ain't what it used to be." He muttered in his cowboy twang.  
  
I aimed my guns at him, as he approached. "Not when you're involved, no." I replied.  
  
"Practice makes perfect, I'm reckoning." He drawled at me.  
  
I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and say, "A lot of practice", but just barely. "Whatever." I said instead. "We seem to be missing someone."  
  
Unless Pierre was hiding in some corner, waiting to leap out. I grinned wickedly at the thought. "If you're talking 'bout Frenchy, he's kind of . . . indisposed." Larson said.  
  
"And you thought you might just help yourself to his share of what's behind that gate? Unless of course this is just a social visit." I was not surprised.  
  
Larson grinned at me. "Well, you know I's always pleased to see a little belle like you, Lara." He said. "Be more pleased to see those last stones, though, if you'll be wantin' to hand 'em over."  
  
I didn't bother replying. Instead I opened fire, and a startled Larson dived behind the building. "That ain't supposed to happen." He protested softly.  
  
This time, when he jumped out from behind the building, he came out firing. I somersaulted to the side, and returned fire. He yelped as one of my bullets caught him in the leg, and he went down. I grinned menacingly and walked towards him.  
  
But then I stopped when I saw the three gargoyle heads behind him begin to move. They began to grow forward, and I could see long necks extending out from the face of the building. "Larson! Behind you!" I warned.  
  
"I may be a dumb ass, but I ain't falling for that again." He said.  
  
"No, really . . . behind you." I told him as the gargoyles got closer.  
  
"Behind you! Behind you!" Larson mocked in a falsetto voice.  
  
He stared in absolute shock as gargoyles wound themselves around him. Larson screamed in horror when one of the gargoyles took him in its jaws and threw him across the garden. He landed in a heap and didn't move. I swallowed nervously as the turned to me. Uh oh. 


	9. Part Nine: Opening the Gate House

As soon as the gargoyles turned to me, I ran to the back of the garden to where Larson lay. As I felt for a pulse a fireball whizzed over my head. Larson was alive, but I wouldn't be, unless I did something about those gargoyles!  
  
I got up and ran, dodging the fireballs when they flew in my direction. As soon as I could I ran behind the gatehouse. This was going to be hard. I thought for a moment, as the flickering light of the fireballs bathed me every few minutes. But the couldn't get me from here.  
  
I smiled and drew my weapons. I turned to face the wall of the gatehouse, before side flipping out from cover. I shot the gargoyles as they turned to face me, but side flipped back behind the building before they could hit me with any fireballs.  
  
I continued this, periodically replacing the clips, until I heard a loud cracking sound. When I flipped back out to shoot the gargoyles some more, I saw one of the heads had disappeared. In its place was a small burnt patch and a small pile of gravel.  
  
Soon enough, I heard two more cracking sounds as the last two heads disappeared. Cautiously I peered around the corner to make sure the heads were gone. They were. So I holstered my guns and walked towards the door. I carefully placed the Venus Stone and the Mars Stone in their places and the door opened.  
  
In its place was a rainbow-coloured sheen to the air. It looked almost like a bubble on the surface of some water. It was beautiful. I walked up to it, and looked at it closely. It seemed safe. I carefully reached out a hand and touched it, but it felt just like air.  
  
Gathering my courage, I put my hand through it, and then my arm. Since nothing happened, I stepped through it, and spun. The garden was still there on the other side of the swirling colours. I relaxed a little, and turned my attention to what was before me.  
  
Ahead of me was a small peninsular above a pit of spikes. Just beyond that was another ledge, and then . . . I sucked in a sharp breath. The Philosopher's Stone! I glinted red in the golden sun streaming down at the wall in which it was inlaid.  
  
I took a running jump, and leaped over the spike pit, watching for hidden traps all the while. I could see none, but that didn't mean they weren't there. I grabbed the edge of the platform and pulled up, just missing the spikes below.  
  
I walked to the edge of the ledge and looked around. There was nothing that looked even remotely like a trap near the stone. And that made me frown. There were always traps near an artifact of this magnitude. Always. It was like a rule.  
  
I looked again, even more carefully this time. Nothing. I thought back to the books I had read, but none of them had actually said anything after opening the gate. Maybe no one had ever gotten this far.  
  
I smiled wryly. Only one way to find these traps . . . so I leapt forward and landed on the golden tiles below the Philosopher's Stone. And the floor gave way beneath my feet. I landed on a slope below, the impact jarring my ankles and knees.  
  
As I slid down the slope, I tensed in case I needed to jump out the way of something. But I soon came to a stop on a dirt floor. I drew my guns and waited. Nothing ran at me and no blades swung down at my head.  
  
I gradually relaxed, but not entirely. I ran forward and looked about. There was nothing there but dirt and skeletons of those unluckier than I was. I frowned at that.  
  
I ran forward again, until the floor changed. Ahead of me was a narrow corridor paved with small grey tiles. I holstered my guns to keep my hands free. I smelled a trap. Taking a deep breath, I sprinted along the corridor and felt the tiles shake beneath my feet.  
  
As they fell away, revealing a pit of boiling lava, I put on a burst of speed and jumped to grab the edge to the pit before I fell. The fall jerked my arms and the stone bit into my exposed skin. I felt the dust cling to my still wet clothes.  
  
I pulled myself up and found the exit blocked by a large stone wall. I groaned and gave it a kick from frustration. I turned and looked back at the pit. The walls were too smooth to climb, and the gap was too far to jump . . .  
  
Then I spotted a gap in the wall to the right of the edge in front of me. So I turned and dropped, grabbing the edge so I didn't fall. I then traversed my way around the edge until I could pull myself into the crawlspace.  
  
I crawled forward and then somersaulted into a small dirt room. Inset into the wall was a square grey button. I walked over and pushed it. There was an echoing click when I did so. I returned back around the pit and found the exit open. I walked through and slid down the ramp.  
  
As soon as I reached the room below, I heard a low growl from my right. I spun with surprise and saw a very large and very mean looking lion on my right. I dropped and rolled, reaching for my guns.  
  
I felt a burning pain in my left shoulder as the lion's claws ripped through my unprotected skin. I winced, but came up firing. The lion was dead before it could turn around. I glanced around the room and spotted a closed door and a button on the wall.  
  
Seeing no danger for the moment, I knelt in the dirt and rummaged around in my backpack for my medical kit. Blood was beginning to run in warm streams down my arm. When I found it, I pulled the things I needed out and cleaned and bandaged my bleeding shoulder.  
  
When I was done, the gash had begun to throb dully, but I ignored the pain. I could worry about it later. I stood and walked over to the button before pressing it. The door slid open. Just as I was about to move, I heard a soft thud behind me.  
  
I immediately rolled and came up firing. The lion fell dead at my feet. My heart was still beating a little fast when I jogged through the open doorway. I found myself in an empty room except for the skeleton in the corner and the ladder on the back wall.  
  
I climbed the ladder into a room containing another door and a pedestal. I raised an eyebrow when I saw what was on it. The ruby was so dark it looked almost purple in the faint light. At its base was a thick gold rim that looked as if it was meant to be part of a circle.  
  
I grabbed it and headed to the door. When I entered the large rock-walled room, with stone pillars running from floor to ceiling, I heard a noise to my left. The gladiator that charged at me looked almost like a mummy, with sunken flesh and brown skin. He carried a large shield and sword, and had an eerie gleam where his eyes should be.  
  
I killed him before he reached me, and repressed a shudder. There was a ramp in front of me, and I jogged up it, the guns a comforting weight in my hands. When I reached the next level, another gladiator charged at me from the left. I shot him.  
  
On the right was a wide doorway, and I took a deep breath and walked through it. 


	10. Part Ten: Under the Colosseum

I stepped into a large cavernous room, with rock walls. I stood on a large stone platform running from one end of the room to another. In the center of this platform, was a larger square area. It was covered by a colourful mosaic and had a round hole in the middle.  
  
I jogged over to the hole and peered in, but the hole was dark. I lit a flare and held it close to the hole. Inside I could see what looked like a white marble column. Glinting on top was a round section of gold with a small piece missing. The other key piece?  
  
Lying down, flat on my stomach, I stretched my right arm down into the hole. In the flickering light of my flare, I saw my hand a tiny space away from the key piece. But no matter how hard I strained, I couldn't reach it.  
  
I growled in frustration, and got up. My flare flickered one last time and died. It threw it away. I didn't need it anyway, because the early morning sunshine streamed in through a hole in the roof. I looked around me, and found the platform was rather high off the ground.  
  
'No way I'd survive that without breaking a few bones,' I thought. Then I grinned. 'Nothing like a challenge.'  
  
I spotted a platform against the right wall of the room, with a rope running from the ceiling through a hole in the floor. I shook my head. Couldn't these guys have thought of another way of doing this?  
  
I took a running jump to the platform and took another look around. Leading directly off, and perpendicular to, the platform was a narrow walkway to a stone pillar that connected with the platform above.  
  
From there, there was another walkway to the right, leading to a large sandstone block, with a step in the middle of its top. That looked like the way to go. So I walked over to the rope, and positioned myself carefully.  
  
I pulled on the rope once and heard a short grinding noise. I craned my neck, but I couldn't see any change on the platform above. I shrugged and pulled the rope again. I heard another grinding noise. I pulled it again, and heard another. Pulling it a fourth time, I heard a different noise and shrugged. Three times it was.  
  
I flipped backwards and rolled as soon as I felt my feet touch something solid. I soon found myself facing the stone pillar. I ran forward a few steps, before swerving and jumping to the next walkway. From there, I ran forward and jumped to the sandstone block.  
  
From there, I saw a dark ledge against the opposite wall at about the same height of the center platform. I ran up to the edge and judged the distance. I immediately took a jump backwards and ran forward, leaping from the edge at the last minute.  
  
I soared through the air and grabbed the edge of the dark ledge before I began to fall. My blood was pumping hard in my veins with an instinctive urgency I couldn't place. But I knew it meant something. My instincts were never wrong.  
  
I pulled up quickly and pivoted to the left. There was a large part of rock jutting out toward the center platform and a small white pedestal could be seen. The gold piece glinted in the sunlight.  
  
I ran forward along the rock and took a leap out over the gap. I could feel I wasn't going to make it, but I reached out and grabbed the edge of the platform at the last minute. The impact jarred my shoulders and made my wound throb harder.  
  
Ignoring it for the minute, I vaulted up onto the platform and ran towards the pedestal, just as it began to sink back into its hole. I reached out and grabbed the other piece of the key, and the pedestal stopped moving. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
I pulled the other piece out of my backpack and fitted the two together. There was a click as they joined. I grinned.  
  
I put the whole gemstone key back into my pack and walked towards the door on the opposite side of the room to where I entered. The door opened as I approached and I stepped through into another room. There was a doorway ahead of me that closed when I moved close.  
  
I frowned and took another step forward, only to feel the ground give way beneath my feet. I stifled a scream and tried to grab onto something with my hands. I slid down a narrow chute faster and faster. I twisted at the same moment I exited it, and managed to grab the edge of the rock wall above a deep pit.  
  
I jarred my shoulders once again, and just managed to keep from slipping. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Pierre appeared above my head.  
  
"Um . . . " Pierre began, as if at a loss to describe the situation. "An unfortunate situation, no?"  
  
"I've had worse." I replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"Indeed. Indeed." Pierre said. "This is a very deep pit and in this, such an historic venue, I feel sure there may be valuable artifacts lurking in its depths."  
  
"I can't tempt you to jump down and take a look?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, this is my point: I feel you may be better qualified to examine its secrets." Pierre shot back. "Unless you - perish the thought - expired in the fall. Perhaps if you lighten your load a little it may lessen the impact . . . the stone you carry?"  
  
I smiled coldly at him. "Wondered when you'd get to that." I said. "Pull me up and the stone is yours."  
  
"And we live happily ever after?" Pierre chuckled shortly. "I think not. Give me your word that once you leave the pit you will not lay a finger on me."  
  
"You have my word." I said through gritted teeth as I struggled to hang on.  
  
Pierre then stretched out a hand and helped pull me up. As soon as I stood up, I took a threatening step towards him and he backed towards the edge. "Er, the stone . . . " Pierre said nervously, as I kept walking towards him. "Now, now Miss Croft, you gave me your word. Come now Lara. Lara, you promised."  
  
"Boo!" I said.  
  
Startled, Pierre tried to back up another step and lost his footing on the edge. He just managed to grab the edge before he fell into the deep pit. I smiled coldly at him. Our positions seemed to have reversed.  
  
"Uh . . . Could you find it in your heart to help me up?" Pierre asked, a quaver in his voice. "I appear to be slipping."  
  
"Pierre," I said. "You know nothing would please me more, but we have an agreement."  
  
"An agreement?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"Not to lay a finger on you." I explained. "Remember, silly? Anyway, busy girl, got to go."  
  
I turned and walked away, leaving a fearful Pierre hanging from the ledge. Maybe I should have helped him up, but he had tried to kill and use me one to many times.  
  
"But . . . I . . . ahhh!" Pierre called as he fell.  
  
"Don't let me hold you up." I muttered. 


	11. Part Eleven: The Philosopher's Stone

I walked up the ramp from the ledge above the deep pit, into a room with a stone floor and a receptacle on the far wall. I walked over and looked at it. It looked just like it would fit the gemstone, and it did.  
  
As soon as I had placed the gemstone in the receptacle, the floor began to shake. I jumped back and then back-flipped as the floor fell away to reveal a lave pit below. Luckily I had landed on what seemed to be the only safe bit of floor.  
  
From here I could see an alcove just below the gemstone. I took a running jump and landed safely in it. There was nothing there, and I frowned. I turned around and saw another alcove on the opposite side of the room. The gap was too big to chance, especially with all the lava below.  
  
Then I noticed a narrow crevice running along the wall to my right. I grinned and dropped from the edge of the alcove. I edged, hand over hand, around to the other side of the room, and dropped safely onto the floor of the other alcove.  
  
There was a small room beyond the alcove, empty except for the low stone block against the back wall. I ran over to it, and vaulted up. Above my head was an opening, so I jumped up and vaulted into the room above.  
  
As soon as I did, I heard a growl to my right and saw a lion charging at me. His gladiator buddy was right behind him. I drew my pistols, ran forward a step or two and turned to face them, firing the whole time.  
  
The gladiator dropped dead, just before the lion. When they did, I took a look around. The floor was tiled in a check pattern. The roof seemed to be held up by strong pillars, and there was a marvelous view of Rome to my left. Instead of a wall, there was just a railing. From here, I could also see other parts of the Colosseum.  
  
So this is where I had ended up! There were several heavy wooden doors around me, and I decided to head to the far right of the area. As I passed the gladiators body, I noticed a glint near him. I bent to pick it up, and found a shiny, but old, key.  
  
I put it in my shorts pocket, and tried to find a lock that it would fit. The only lock I could find was at the far end of area. When I had reached the heavy double doors, I walked over to the lock and fit the key in.  
  
The doors swung open, and to my chagrin, I saw another large statue. As I watched the statue began to straighten and the familiar blue-green light settled on it giant hammer.  
  
I drew my guns again, and the statue leapt off its base, and the base disappeared into the floor. I opened fire, and just as it got close enough to swing at me with its hammer, I flipped backwards.  
  
It soon fell into rubble. As soon as it did, I ran past it, and into the room from where it came. High on the back wall was a narrow opening, and I headed straight for it. I vaulted up into it, and found a small room containing another pedestal.  
  
On the pedestal was another key that looked just like the one I had used to open the doors. I picked it up, and returned to the large room. There was a pair of doors to the right, and I found another lock. I quickly opened the doors.  
  
I grinned when I saw what was beyond them. I slid down a small ramp and landed on the golden platform just below where I had seen the Philosopher's Stone. But when I turned to face to wall, my grin fell, only to be replaced by a look of anger.  
  
Why that little bloody creep! When I found him, I would break every single bone in his body - slowly. I snatched the sticky note from the wall where the Philosopher's Stone had once been.  
  
Dear Lara, It seems I beat you to the prize after all. Au Revior, Pierre.  
  
I growled as I tore the note into tiny pieces. I was going to hunt that man down and find some slow, painful and ingenious way to kill him! 


	12. Part Twelve: The Arguement

"I'm going to skin him alive!" I growled as I ran down the cobbled street. "Piece by piece!" I added as I slipped into the main street.  
  
As I noticed the people walking around me, I slowed to a walk and stopped muttering angrily. But it was all I could do. I could feel the slow burn of anger in my stomach, and the faster pulsing of my blood. And I cursed Pierre in every language I knew, in my head, as I made my way back to my apartment.  
  
By the time I had unlocked the door and reached my bedroom, my muscles were cooling down and beginning to hurt like they always did after an adventure. A long hot shower usually helped, but I didn't know if it would help this time. I needed to track down Pierre. So I could cut out his lying, thieving heart.  
  
I dumped my backpack on the middle of the double bed and grabbed the phone. I punched the number in, angrily, and stalked to the glass doors leading out onto the balcony. The phone at the other end rang quietly in my ear, and I gazed out, onto what I had once thought was a beautiful view. But that had been yesterday. Today it just irritated me. I snarled and spun, just as someone picked up the phone on the other end.  
  
"Croft Manor." A familiar voice intoned sleepily.  
  
"Hilary?" I asked irritably.  
  
"Lara?" Hilary sounded wide-awake now. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean what's wrong?" I snapped.  
  
"Well, you seem to be in a foul mood, and it's five o'clock in the morning. Not to mention that you never usually call home when you're on a trip." Hilary pointed out.  
  
I just grunted into the phone, my eyes catching sight of the books I had been reading about the Philosopher's Stone. I resisted the urge to throw them across the room.  
  
"Lara," Hilary said, when I didn't do more than grunt at him, "are you alright?"  
  
"Fine." I snapped.  
  
"What happened?" Hilary asked soothingly.  
  
"That no-good, slimy piece of bloody scum that calls himself Pierre ran off with my bloody stone!" I yelled. "I'm going to skin that deceitful git alive! Rip out his lying, cheating heart! I'm . . . "  
  
"Would you like me to call anyone for you?" Hilary asked me, his voice as calm and level as always.  
  
It's one of the reasons I find it so easy to confide in Hilary. Even when I'm ready to explode, he never seems to bat an eyelid, and just listens to the important things. I sighed. "I need you to get Bryce up for me." I said in a more reasonable voice.  
  
"What do you need him to do?" Hilary asked.  
  
"I want to know where Pierre is, and where he's going."  
  
"I'll call you back as soon as I have it, then."  
  
Thanks, Hilary." I said, and hung up.  
  
I was feeling calmer now that I was doing something, now that I had vented some steam. I rolled my shoulders and the muscles protest and my left shoulder throb harder. "Alright, first things first." I muttered and went to have a long, hot shower.  
  
* * *  
  
Then phone rang an hour and a half later, just as I was getting out the shower. I briefly talked to Bryce, and he told me he had sent all the information I needed to my laptop. I thanked him and hang up.  
  
After dressing in another pair of shorts and a clean T-shirt, I sat down and accessed it. I grinned at the note Bryce had added above the information. Kick his arse, Lara! Pierre was staying in an apartment only a few blocks from here. 'It should be easy to get to tonight.' I thought.  
  
By midday, I was feeling a lot better. The pains in my muscles had eased thanks to a light workout and I felt calmer than before. When I heard a knock at the door, I was surprised. I didn't think it was Pierre coming to give me back the Philosopher's Stone.  
  
I walked to the door and standing there was one of the last men I wanted to see. His black hair was tied back in its usual ponytail and his green eyes were hidden by a pair of sunglasses. He wore black jeans and a white shirt, with a blood red rose held in one hand. Jonathan.  
  
I growled and slammed the door. Or I would have if he hadn't stuck his foot in the way. "Now, Lara." He said. "Is that any way to treat a guest?"  
  
"Go away!" I snapped.  
  
I shoved at the door, but it didn't move. I growled in frustration and Jonathan shouldered his way inside. "For the Lady." He said, and handed me the rose.  
  
I snatched it from him and stalked to the kitchen. He followed at a more leisurely pace. "I must congratulate you on your wonderful performance last night." He said. "Here on business?"  
  
"That's none of your business." I told him coldly.  
  
Jon smiled and began to walk through my apartment. I slammed the rose down on the bench top and followed him. I found him standing beside the books on the coffee table. "The Philosopher's Stone, Lara?" he said softly. "You wouldn't have it, would you?"  
  
"No, I don't!" I snapped angrily.  
  
"It's a national treasure of Italy, Lara. You can't just take it!"  
  
My eyes narrowed at his words. "So we're back to this, are we?" I asked. "You just can't accept what I do, can you Jon! I am a Tomb Raider, and will always be a Tomb Raider. And part of that is finding artifacts." I paused, trying to get my anger under control.  
  
"And despite what you think," I continued. "Not all artifacts are meant to let loose. Some of them are powerful and inspire greed amongst all those who know of them."  
  
"Just like you, Lara?" he asked.  
  
"No, dammit!" I yelled. "I do this because it makes me feel alive! I do it because it is the only thing that gives me comfort in this world! I do it because it is what my father did. Greed has nothing to do with it, and if you truly knew me, Jon, you would know that!"  
  
I was seething, and I could see the anger flashing in Jon's eyes when he yanked off his sunglasses. "You can be cold bitch, you know that Lara?" he said. "Where is the stone?"  
  
"You think I'm just going to tell you?" I asked. "I don't think so."  
  
"Where is it, Lara?"  
  
I looked at Jon with a cold glint in my eye, and said sweetly. "I don't have it, Jon."  
  
"Oh, how that must hurt!" Jon snapped cruelly.  
  
It did indeed hurt, but not the way he thought. I was upset I had lost, I won't deny it. I am not a woman who likes to loose. But what really made my blood run cold, was the fact that Pierre, who had the Philosopher's Stone, would sell it to the highest bidder without a second glance. And I can only imagine who that would be.  
  
"The only thing that hurts right now, Jon, is your constant belief that I am evil, and the fact that the bloody piece of scum called Pierre is about to sell the Stone to the highest bidder!"  
  
"So Pierre has it?" Jon said quietly. "Well, then. It seems I have someone else to visit."  
  
"Good." I said. "Piss off! And if I ever see your face again, I will take great pleasure in breaking it."  
  
Something flashed in Jon's eyes then. Whether it was regret or sorrow, I don't know. But it was probably neither. I just can't believe Jon could have such a low opinion of me, I guess. As soon as Jon had gone, I slammed the door and ran to my bedroom. I had to get ready quickly, because I was going to get that stone before either Pierre or Jon could do something to it. 


	13. Part Thirteen: A Phone Call

The evening was still warm as I crossed the street to Pierre's apartment. The sun had already gone down, but there were still a few traces of light in the sky. I glanced up at the building in front of me, and noticed Pierre's light was on. And thanks to Jon he was probably warned I was coming.  
  
I grinned coldly. I would deal with Jon later. One of my weaknesses is that I am a woman who holds grudges. I don't forgive people easily when they betray me. And that is what Jon had done.  
  
Stairs led there way up the side of the apartments, but I knew Pierre would be watching them. He may be a deceitful, ruthless bastard, but he wasn't stupid. The only other way up I could see was climbing the walls, and I couldn't do that without a rope.  
  
I frowned and wandered around to the back of the building. I wasn't going to give up - not when I was so close. I would go up the stairs if I had to . . .  
  
But I wouldn't have to do that. I smiled when I saw the large tree overshadowing the building. The tree wasn't hard to climb, not after climbing some of the things I had. It only took me a few minutes to be crouched on a broad branch, level with the back balcony of Pierre's apartment. I watched for a moment, but could see no movement inside.  
  
I grinned and edged forward, right to the end of the branch. The end of the branch was about a meter away from the balcony railing, a fact that Pierre would have thought prevented anyone from getting in that way. He was naïve like that.  
  
I gauged the distance carefully and then retreated once again. Carefully standing up, so I would not bang my head on the surrounding branches, I sprinted forward, jumping from the end of the branch at the last minute, and grabbing the railing of the balcony with a soft grunt. I quickly swung myself up and over, landing in a crouch with my guns in my hands. Now was not the time to take stupid chances.  
  
I ducked back into the shadows of the building, and listen carefully. There were no sounds out of the ordinary, but I was cautious just the same. I holstered my guns, and walked over to the back door. I was immediately suspicious when the door swung open to my touch. I grabbed my guns and slipped inside as quietly as I could.  
  
I stifled a gasp when I saw what was inside. Two large bodies littered the floor, bullet holes decorating their chests and blood pooling beneath them. Papers and books were scattered on the floor, and the furniture had been completely smashed. I crept forward, through the lounge room, and down the hall into Pierre's bedroom.  
  
The sight in here was even worse than the lounge room. Another body lay in the doorway, his blood staining the carpet. Inside the room, the bed had been turned upside-down, the curtains had been pulled from the windows and the wardrobe had been smashed in. I walked towards it, and found Pierre's safe inside, its door blown off. There was nothing left inside it. Whoever it was who had done this now had the Philosopher's Stone.  
  
I walked around to the other side of the bed to see if I could find any trace of Pierre, and found his body. His eyes were closed, and a blood covered his chest. I closed my eyes for a minute, before bending down and checking his pulse. He was still alive, but barely. A gun was still clasped in his hand.  
  
There was nothing else for me to do here, so I returned to the balcony and climbed onto the railing. I leapt back into the tree, landing on a lower branch and quickly scrambling down to the ground. I made my way back to my own apartment, stopping only to briefly call the police.  
  
I carefully unlocked the door of my apartment and slipped inside. I drew my guns, and flipped on the light, but no one was there. I checked all the rooms just to be sure. When I was I holstered my guns and sank down onto the couch, and put my head in my hands. Whoever had broken into Pierre's apartment had really wanted to get there hands on the Philosopher's Stone.  
  
I knew of only two other people who wanted to get there hands on it. Larson and Jon. Larson was too stupid to organize something like that. And I doubted he was working for anyone else. Pierre would have made sure of that. But I could not believe Jon was responsible for it either. It was true that Jon had wanted to give the Philosopher's Stone back to Italy, but he believed in letting people give them back, not stealing them. Unless he had changed . . .  
  
The phone rang, startling me out of my thoughts. I picked it up. "Pronto?" I greeted in Italian.  
  
"Lara Croft. It's an honor." Said a voice.  
  
I was instantly wary. "Who are you?"  
  
"Now, now. That would make it too easy." The voice replied. "I saw you today, Lara." The voice continued. "Breaking and entering is a crime, you know."  
  
I stilled. "What do you want?" I asked.  
  
"Your assurance that you will not come after me. That you will leave the Philosopher's Stone alone."  
  
"No." I said. "That I will not give."  
  
"Even if you condemn a close friend of yours to a painful and prolonged death?"  
  
His reasonable tone sent shivers down my spine. "Do you not believe me, Lara?" he asked. "I did not think you would."  
  
There was a faint clink and someone else came onto the line. "Hello Lara." Said a familiar voice, laced with fear.  
  
"Jon." I said.  
  
"Yes. Jon." The unknown voice repeated.  
  
There was a muffled shout and another soft click. "Unless you want your friend to die, you will stay out of this."  
  
I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. Jon. I was angry with him yes, but I didn't want him to die. Not after . . .  
  
I opened my eyes and ruthlessly stopped my thoughts. Taking a deep breath, I prayed Jon would live long enough to forgive me for this. "I'm sorry." I said. "But I cannot promise anything."  
  
"You will condemn your friend to death? Your lover?"  
  
"He is not my lover." I said coldly.  
  
"But he once was, wasn't he, Lara?"  
  
"He betrayed me." I said, refusing to be drawn into his game more than I already was. "I don't care whether he lives or dies."  
  
"You are either a very cold woman, Lara Croft, or you are willing to risk much to gain the Philosopher's Stone." The man chuckled. "I think I would very much like to meet you."  
  
"You will." I said coldly. "You will."  
  
"A threat, Lara?"  
  
"No." I said. "A promise."  
  
"Then your friend will die screaming."  
  
I hung up the phone, and a sole tear rolled down my cheek. "I'm sorry, Jon." I whispered softly. "I'm so sorry." 


	14. Part Fourteen: Off to the Alps

"Bryce." I snapped into the phone. "I need you to run a trace for me. The call came to this phone, five minutes ago. I need it as soon as possible."  
  
"Sure thing, Lara." Bryce said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Somebody has stolen the Philosopher's Stone from Pierre and is trying to manipulate me into keeping my nose out of it." I said.  
  
Bryce chuckled. "He should have known that was futile before he started."  
  
"Yes." I said coldly. "He should have."  
  
"I'll call you as soon as I have the information, Lara." Bryce said - and if he noticed my murderous tone, he simply ignored it.  
  
I hung up the phone and went into me bedroom and began to pack. I threw in all me clothes and carefully concealed my guns in the false bottom of my suitcase once again. I collected some of the things I had left in the apartment from my last trip to Rome and threw them in as well - lock picking tools, extra ammo, rope, knives and a locator. When I was done, I began pacing the hall, waiting for Bryce to call me back.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, I heard the phone ring again. I snatched it up before the third ring. "Bryce?" I snapped.  
  
"Germany." Bryce said. "An apartment in Munich. His name is Alexander Hoffmann."  
  
"Thank you, Bryce." I said, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders - because now I could do something.  
  
"Wait a minute, Lara." Bryce warned. "Hoffmann is leaving German in one hour. He has arranged for a private plane to take him to a location in the Swiss Alps."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hilary has booked you on a plane that leaves in half an hour. It should get you there an hour after they do. Someone's going to fly you up the mountains."  
  
Thank Hilary for me." I said. "And thank you Bryce."  
  
I hung up, and grabbed my bags. I was off!  
  
* * *  
  
About 6 hours later I was sitting at the open door of a helicopter, hovering above a ski path three miles from Hoffmann's hideaway. Thanks to Hilary's planning, I was now wearing black leggings, a black turtleneck sweater under a warm black jacket, my fingerless gloves, a woolen hat and a pair of skis.  
  
It was dark outside, so the black clothing would blend in nicely, but it was a dangerous time to attempt what I was doing. But that hadn't stopped my before. I gestured at the pilot, drew a deep breath of cold mountain air and jumped.  
  
I bent my knees as I hit the ground to lessen the impact, but I still felt the jolt all the way up my legs from the five foot drop. I skied away, and gradually the sound of the helicopter faded until I heard only silence broken by the sound of my skis in the snow. My legs soon fell into a familiar pattern, and before I knew it, I was just beyond Hoffmann's fortress. And I do mean fortress.  
  
There was a large, white stone wall surrounding the complex that would be hard to get past and a large metal gate to my left with two guards beyond it. Guards also patrolled the walls, only five in total, but it was enough.  
  
I crouched in the snow behind a group of fir trees and watched the complex. I made sure I stayed in the shadows, so they couldn't see me. I slipped off the skis easily and hid them at the base of one of the trees. Both the boots and the skis had been designed by Bryce (Hilary had thoughtfully sent them along with my change of clothes) and as a result, the boots behaved and felt just like the ones I usually wore, and not like regular ski boots.  
  
I crouched there for a few minutes, my breath fogging in the cold air, and wondered how I was going to get into the place undetected. Then I grinned. I've noticed over the years that sometimes you need skill to get what you want, but sometimes it's just blind luck. And never sneer at blind luck.  
  
I watched the convoy of two black SUV's drive up the road to the fortress and stop at the gate. I didn't waste any time. I broke cover and ran towards the last car, my feet crunching in the snow. As the gates opened I slipped under the car and hooked my arms and legs on the underneath. I held on tight as the car began to move, and I was in!  
  
The car came to a halt a few seconds later and I cautiously peered out from underneath the car. I slipped down, so I was lying in the snow. We had stopped just outside the front door. Perfect!  
  
I saw several booted feet step out of the car, and then I stifled a gasp as a body was dragged from the car and fell kneeling into the snow. It was Jon, and he looked terrible. His bottom lip was swollen and cut, and his face was covered in bruises. His hands were tied behind his back.  
  
I saw a pair of expensive black leather shoes approach from the other car, followed by a cruel laugh. "So how does it feel to know how much your life means to Lara Croft?" the man said with a light German accent. It was the voice from the phone. Alexander Hoffmann.  
  
Jon spat on the snow, tingeing it pink. I saw him glare up at Hoffmann, but he didn't say anything. "Now, now." Hoffmann said. "There's no need to be angry at me. I was Lara who condemned you to this fate, not me."  
  
"Why?" Jon asked in a hoarse voice. "Because she won't let you have the Philosopher's Stone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jon was dragged to his feet. "Lara may be a cold, calculating bitch," he said, "but she knows the Stone has to be kept from those consumed by greed. Like you."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at Jon's words. Where was all his preaching about giving the past to the people?  
  
"I'm beginning to understand," Jon continued, "why she says some artifacts must be kept secret."  
  
"So the mighty Lara Croft has a noble heart, does she?" Hoffmann said.  
  
"It won't stop her killing you." Jon said.  
  
"She doesn't even know who I am." Hoffmann said coldly. "I think I'm safe."  
  
'I wouldn't bet on it,' I thought. 'Because I could just roll out from under the car and a few bullets later you'd be dead . . . '  
  
But that wouldn't give me the Philosopher's Stone, and there were at least five goons to deal with. So I would have to be patient.  
  
"Bring him." Hoffmann snapped, and two goons grabbed Jon and dragged him into the complex. Hoffmann followed.  
  
The other three of the men stayed for a minute, before walking off in the opposite direction. I waited until they were gone before I moved. Using the cars to block the view of the guards on the wall - just in case any were looking inwards - and snuck through the now closed, but unlocked front door.  
  
I knew from the information Bryce had sent me that there was a net of security cameras throughout the building, so I had to be careful. I had memorized a partial floor plan of the complex, so I knew where I had to go.  
  
I watched the camera set above the tiled I was in and kept out of sight. The room was actually quite pretty, with its black and white tiled floor, beige walls and green leafy plants in the corners. When the camera began to turn, I slipped under it and quickly jogged up a small flight of carpeted stairs and ducked beneath a second security camera before it saw me.  
  
From here I slipped down a narrow corridor and into a small bedroom, watching out for security cameras the whole way. This was the servant's part of the complex, so I knew there was only a small chance of me being seen. Now for the hard part.  
  
There was a fixed camera in the ceiling of the bedroom, and the only way to get past it was to use a handy device of Bryce's. The way I understood it, was that the device would send out an electronic pulse that would cause a glitch in the cameras recording system, giving me about one minute where it wouldn't see me.  
  
I slipped the device out of my backpack and used it, counting to five before I moved. I then jogged over to the bed and climbed on it, before slipping through the vent above and into the ventilation system. The vents were narrow enough for me not to expect many booby traps, if any. That was because they were too narrow for a man to fit through - and therefore deemed not to be a security risk. People did not think a woman could pose that much of a threat - a fact that had worked well for me in the past.  
  
I slithered my way along the duct, and noticed how warm it had become. I felt the warm breeze on my face and figured they must be using the ducts for heating. It didn't matter that much. I stopped at the next intersection to remove my hat, jacket and turtleneck, revealing the black singlet I had worn underneath, before continuing on my way. After a while, I stopped again to check where I was. Close. A minute later I found what I was looking for. I slipped out of the duct, using Bryce's device again, and left the small office. I grinned. I was meters away from the Philosopher's Stone and Hoffmann didn't even know I was here. 


	15. Part Fifteen: Getting Out

I felt my lips curve into a smile of anticipation as I reached into my backpack and pulled out a pair of red-tinted glasses. I slid them on and suddenly saw the lasers crisscrossing the room before me. I had always known they were there, but now I could see them. I gave a soft chuckle. Like a few lasers were going to stop me!  
  
I took a deep breath and felt a surge of adrenaline run through my body. I always did like a good challenge. It wasn't that difficult to slip through the lasers, although it did take time. This was where all my ballet, gymnastic and martial arts training paid off – I had the flexibility and muscle control to easily avoid the lasers.  
  
The cameras weren't a problem either. Bryce was a veritable genius when it came to electronics and computer systems – he had designed a specific device for the digital cameras in the 'vault' (rather than the more thwartable analogue cameras everywhere else) so that it created a feedback loop. As far as the guards knew, the room was empty.  
  
I looked at my prize through the glass and felt the corners of my mouth curve into a smile. This was what made it worthwhile – the fact that I was good enough to get this far, that I survived. The fact that it was the Philosopher's Stone was just the icing on the cake.  
  
Then, as I was reaching for the glass case around the Philosopher's Stone, I noticed a small wire running along the base if the glass case. I frowned as I looked more carefully at the case. Bugger! There were pressure sensors everywhere! And no doubt there was an alarm as well. I should have known. But it did make things more interesting.  
  
I drew one of my knives from the sheath in the small of my back. Carefully I followed the wire to make sure there were no pressure sensors under the case. There wasn't. So I carefully unscrewed the base and lifted the glass a fraction. I slid my knife under it, and paused for a second. Now for the risk: would an alarm go off when I cut this wire?  
  
Mentally I shrugged my shoulders and cut the wire. After all, I hadn't come this far by playing it safe. No alarm sounded, so I slid my knife along and cut three more wires. Then I lifted the case and placed it on the floor.  
  
Now for the hard part – finding something the same weight as the Philosopher's Stone, and substituting it for the stone. I stared at it for a moment while I thought. Then I had it! I dug around in my backpack and pulled out an empty clip. It should be about the right weight.  
  
I stared at the stone in front of me and felt my face harden into a look of intense concentration. I reached out to grab the stone, but didn't touch it, just in case any added weight set off the alarm. It would be a matter of seconds, if not shorter, between the time I removed the stone and when the alarm would go off. But I could do it. Taking a deep breath, it grabbed the Philosopher's Stone and slid the empty clip into place where it had been.  
  
I waited, alert, for a few seconds, but no alarms went off. Damn, I was good. I grinned in triumph and looked at the prize in my hand. It seems I was now the one in possession of the Philosopher's Stone. I slipped it into my backpack and carefully replaced the glass case. Now it was time to show Mr. Hoffmann why one didn't mess with Lara Croft.  
  
I quickly slipped back through the maze of lasers and back into the corridor, and then into the small office I had come from. And from there it was an easy jump back into the vent. I closed my eyes once I was back inside the ventilation system, and tried to remember the layout of the fortress.  
  
I frowned grimly when I remembered and set off down the duct. Ten minutes later I found what I was looking for. I crept silently towards it, and soon heard a familiar voice. "She will get the Philosopher's Stone." Jon said in a pain filled voice.  
  
"I don't think so." Hoffmann scoffed. "The stone is protected by a perfect security system. No one can get past it!"  
  
Yes they can. I just did. And the security system wasn't that good. I'd seen better. Hell, I had a better one a home. I smiled wolfishly as I reached the vent and peered down at the two men. I noticed the two guards in the corner, but almost gasped when I saw Jon. He looked worse from when I had last seen him, as if he had been beaten at least once. I felt a momentary pang of guilt, but then my face hardened. Hoffmann was going to pay.  
  
"Your faith in Lady Croft is admirable, if misplaced. She told me herself that you mean nothing to her." Hoffmann said.  
  
I saw a flash of pain in Jon's eyes that had nothing to do with his injuries. But then it was gone. "She does what she has to do." He said softly.  
  
Hoffmann laughed coldly as I dropped quietly down behind them. Jon caught the movement, but he struggled not to change his expression. But I didn't worry about it – I had to deal with the guards. It was a good thing Hoffmann was too caught up in his delusions to notice.  
  
I crept up behind the guards, and rapped one on the back of the head with the butt of my gun. The other turned in surprise, but I kicked him in the gut and his breath left him in a soft 'woosh'. I quickly followed with a hit to the temple with my gun.  
  
"Lady Croft is no danger to me." Hoffmann said, and his words caused me to grin. Oh really?  
  
"She doesn't know who I am and she certainly doesn't know where I am." He continued.  
  
"Actually, I do...Alexander." I said softly in his ear and danced back as he spun.  
  
My grin was dangerous and filled with the promise of revenge as I looked at him. Hoffmann's eyes widened with fear and his breathing quickened. He opened his mouth and the shut it when he saw the unconscious guards at my feet.  
  
"You won't be able to get the stone." He said desperately.  
  
"You mean this one?" I asked innocently, and held up the Philosopher's Stone.  
  
Hoffmann looked at me with dawning horror. But before I could do anything, he spun away from me with lightning speed and was out the door. I raced after him, and saw the guards coming down the corridor. Armed guards.  
  
"Damn!" I muttered as I ducked back into the cell.  
  
Once inside, I looked around for something to hold the door shut. Spotting a chair, I jammed it under the door handle as best as I could. "Bloody cameras." I said, noticing the camera in the cell that had alerted the guards. I drew one of my guns, took careful aim and shot the bloody thing. It made me feel a little better.  
  
Then I turned to Jon, who was looking at me with an amused smile on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him. His smile fell, and he looked at me with a serious expression. "Lara, I'm sorry for doubting you. I know that's not much of an apology, but..."  
  
"Not now, Jon." I said as I untied him from the chair. "We have to get out of here."  
  
Jon nodded. I frowned when he stood up. His shoulders were just too big to fit into the duct. Bugger! Normally, I wouldn't have minded, but right now it was just frustrating.  
  
At that moment, something or someone began pounding at the door. I shoved Jon towards the side of the door, so that he would be hidden behind it. I drew my guns and stood to the other side and waited. I didn't have to wait longer, either.  
  
The door was soon bashed open and a large gorilla of a man barrelled through. I shot him as two more ran in. I shot one of the guards in the leg and knocked the other one out with a roundhouse kick to the head. I didn't want to kill anyone if I didn't have to. Except for Hoffmann. Him I would kill.  
  
I slipped out into the corridor and dealt with the remaining three guards. Once that was done, I went back to get Jon. He was right where I had left him. "Let's go." I snapped.  
  
He nodded carefully and hurried towards me, hiding a grimace. I looked sharply at him. "Can you handle this?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." He said.  
  
He had better. I did not have time to baby sit him. Hoffmann was not going to get his hands on the stone for a second time. We jogged out into the corridor and I saw Jon glance at me. He wore the same expression of bewilderment and apprehension he always had. Jon had never understood me. Once that hadn't mattered. Now it annoyed me.  
  
"We need to get out of here." I said flatly, and glanced at my watch.  
  
2am. We'd better hurry. I took off through the house, Jon at my heels. It didn't take me long to weave my way back through the maze of rooms to the foyer. And, thankfully, we didn't run into anymore guards. But outside was going to be harder that this. There were guards on the walls and those gates to worry about.  
  
I turned to Jon. "Can you run?"  
  
He nodded. "I think so."  
  
"Good." I replied. "When we get outside, run to the gate and then head for the trees."  
  
He nodded again, but I didn't wait to see it. I just opened the front doors and started running, my guns in my hands. As soon as I had appeared, the guards on the walls started shouting and swung their guns at me. As they did, I heard Jon's footsteps on the hard packed snow, and I opened fire, keeping the guards attention on me.  
  
One of the guards yelped and fell, as I side flipped and somersaulted away from the bullets. A second guard soon followed. I was looking for some shelter to catch my breath when Jon's voice broke through my concentration. "Lara!"  
  
I looked at him and noticed the gate was closing. How he had gotten it open, I don't know. I put on a burst of speed as I heard the loud sound of a motor behind me. I risked a glance behind me and saw 3 black snowmobiles racing up behind me. Bloody Hell!  
  
I reached the gate and sprinted through, the snowmobiles hot on my heels. But as Jon and I raced for the trees, dodging bullets, I heard a loud crash behind me and risked another glance. I saw tow of the snowmobiles stuck behind the gate, while the third had just gotten through.  
  
We soon reached the trees and I dodged around a large trunk, firing at the snowmobile as I went. He roared by and I pivoted following him. Two of my shots hit the driver, and the snowmobile slowed down before crashing into a tree.  
  
I glanced back at the fortress and noticed the gate was beginning to open again. We would have to hurry. I shivered slightly in the icy air as I dragged the body from the snowmobile. "Take this." I said to Jon. "And this locator. Follow the path and a chopper with find you. Tell them I went west."  
  
"Lara..." Jon began.  
  
"Go." I snapped.  
  
We didn't have time for this. He gave me one last look, before he roared away. I quickly slipped my turtleneck and jacket back on as my teeth began to chatter, before digging my skis out of the snow, where I had hidden them earlier.  
  
But just before I could push of down the hill and away from the soon to be pursuing snowmobiles, I heard a familiar voice call out to me. "Oh, Lara!"  
  
Hoffmann. I turned and saw him standing behind the opening gate. "Leaving so soon?" he called, and cackled insanely.  
  
"I'm a busy girl." I called back. "I've got people to see, things to do. You know how it is."  
  
As I was talking, I drew one of my guns, which was still equipped with the laser sight. I aimed it straight at Hoffmann and fired. He fell down, surprised, with a bullet right between the eyes. As bad guys went, he was an amateur. And I didn't have time to waste on him. I wanted to get home.  
  
Suddenly the snowmobiles were through, but they seemed to be slightly confused. After all, there boss had just died right in front of their eyes. I, on the other hand, didn't waste a second. I pushed off down the hill, gathering speed and revelling in the feeling of the wind rushing past my face.  
  
I heard the snowmobiles take off after me, and heard gunfire as I dodged in and out of some trees. Damn, one of them had a gun. It was more of an annoyance than anything else. But I would have to watch out. I kept dodging in and out of the obstacles – rocks, trees, hidden branches. They were no match for me.  
  
Adrenaline surged through my veins, heating my blood. This is what I loved. This feeling of being alive. As I dodged around another tree, I noticed the bullets were getting closer. So I took a leapt off a small snowdrift and spun in the air, firing a the pursing guards.  
  
I bent my knees as I landed, still skiing backwards as one of the drivers lost control and hit a tree, his snowmobile exploding. One down, one to go.  
  
I pivoted again, and had to throw my weight to the left, swerving around a tree. I should probably be watching where I was going. I looked around at the mountain around me, looking for a way to loose the second snowmobile. Then I grinned. Perfect.  
  
I headed to the left, pushing down against the snow to build up my speed. The snowmobile roared closer behind me, and I grinned. Suddenly, I through my weight to the right, turning my skis parallel to the cliff that had suddenly appeared.  
  
I heard the driver curse, but there was no way he could stop the heavy and bulky snowmobile. As I stopped in a cloud of snow, he sailed right off the cliff. His screamed faded as he felt. I grinned, my breath fogging the air in front of me.  
  
And at that moment, with perfect timing I heard the beats of rotors against the air and a helicopter flew into view. I grinned and waved as it came towards me. It landed on the snow slightly up the hill from where I was and I quickly climbed aboard.  
  
I slipped off my skis as the co-pilot handed me a headset with a grin. "Your work Croft?" he asked as I slipped in on.  
  
I grinned at Jon who was sitting in the back corner. I raised an eyebrow at the co-pilot. "I take it you mean the snowmobile and its attempt to fly?"  
  
He chuckled. "Should have known."  
  
"You get what you came for, then?" The pilot asked as we roared away from the mountain.  
  
"Of course." I said.  
  
"Then I'll have you home before you can blink." He said. "Nice skiing Croft."  
  
"I try." I told him.  
  
I settled back for the ride, enjoying the wind blowing past my face and listening to the banter between the pilots. I took the Philosopher's Stone out of my backpack and looked at it in my hand. I grinned. Another successful adventure. Then I sighed as I looked at the lightening horizon. I wondered, what would be next? 


	16. Part Sixteen: Back at Home

I yawned as I watched the sunset. It was the end of my first day back at home. The Philosopher's Stone was safely locked away in my treasure vault and Jon was back home at his gallery in Rome.  
  
"Tea, Lara?" Hilary asked from my elbow.  
  
I looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Hilary." I said.  
  
I was standing on my balcony, bathed in sunlight after a restful day. I could hear the dull thud of rock music coming from Bryce's trailer as he worked on something and the birds singing their final songs of the day. I felt as peace with the world. But I knew this contentment wouldn't last. Soon I would get restless and crave another adventure. But for now, I was content.  
  
I sipped my tea and watched the sky turn red. I heard the phone ring inside, but didn't hurry to get it. If it was important, Hilary would come and get me. I was quite happy where I was.  
  
"Lara?" Hilary asked at the door. "It's for you."  
  
"Who is it?" I asked, still not turning around.  
  
"Jean-Yves." Hilary answered. "He said it's important."  
  
"Lara, how are you?" Jean-Yves said warmly in his soft French accent, as I took the phone Hilary held out to me.  
  
"I'm fine." I said. "And you?"  
  
"Good, good." He said distractedly. "Lara, I must confess. This is a business call."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Do you know much about the Spear of Destiny?" he asked.  
  
"It's a powerful artefact that contains untold power. Lost of the coast of Russia when it sank with a German U-Boat." I said. "Don't tell me someone's going after it?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sergei Mikhailov. Russian Mafia."  
  
"I've heard of him." I said, a grin spreading over my face. "When do you want me?"  
  
"Meet me in Moscow. The day after tomorrow, 11am."  
  
"Done." I said and hung up.  
  
It seemed I was off on another adventure. I can't say I was disappointed. I swallowed the rest of my tea and went inside to pack. 


End file.
